Predicciones navideñas
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: "Te besará un reptil bajo un muérdago llevado por una estrella azul con cola blanca." Con esas palabras de Cana, Lucy se aterra cada que ve un muérdago en navidad. Primera parte de un two-shot en colaboración con Amy Rivaille! Esperen la segunda parte en su perfil!


**Hooolaaaa! **

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**OHHH! **

**AMO, ADORO, AMODORO LA NAVIDAD!**

**Bueeeeno, hace unos días estuve hablando con mi amiga Iva-chan (mejor conocida por aquí como NeePulgaah-chan) y decidimos hacer este two-shot colaborativo.**

**Yo haré la primera parte! Y si quieren ver la segunda, que les garantizo será genial! Tendrán que verla en su perfil.**

**Así que comencemos con este bello Nalu navideño.**

**Predicciones navideñas.**

"_¡Oye Lucy! ¡Un reptil va a besarte bajo un muérdago llevado por una estrella azul con cola blanca!"_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Cana en medio de una sonrisa provocada por las grandes cantidades de sidra navideña que había tomado.

Y ¡Oh mierda! ¡Vaya que la había afectado!

Porque las predicciones de Cana, por absurdas que fueran, siempre se cumplían.

¡Y ella no quería que la besara un reptil!

¡Asco! ¡Horror! ¡¿Qué rayos significaba eso?! ¡¿Qué un lagarto verde iba a salir de la nada a meterle su lengua viperina en la boca?! ¡Los reptiles no tienen labios!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¡Malditas sean tus predicciones navideñas Cana!

-¡Lucy! ¡Apúrate, o vamos a llegar tarde!-Sintió la mano de Natsu tomar la suya y correr para apurarla.

Habían aceptado una misión especial por ese día.

Iban a trabajar en un espectáculo de magia para un orfanato.

Sin pago.

No tardaron en llegar a aquél lugar pequeño en el que eran bien conocidos y que estaba en la misma Magnolia.

No bien entraron al patio los niños se arremolinaron a su alrededor brincando y gritando.

-¡Es Salamander! ¡Es Salamander! ¡El que derrotó a los dragones gemelos!

Natsu se reía mientras los niños le brincaban encima y lo tumbaban.

Lucy lo miró con ternura.

"_Es natural que lo reconozcan."_

-¿Tú eres Lucy, verdad?-Le preguntaron un pequeño grupo de niñas desde atrás.

-Sí. ¿Pasa algo pequeñas?

Una de las niñas, con cabello corto castaño claro dio unos pasos con timidez.

Lucy se puso en cuclillas para ponerse a su altura y le sonrió.

-¿Pu-puedes…-La niña le mostro un pequeño libro blanco.-…Darme tu autógrafo?

Lucy miró el libro y sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero, yo no gané ninguno de los eventos en los juegos mágicos.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡A nosotras no nos importa!-Dijo la niña moviendo la cabeza con energía.-¡Tú eres una maga muy fuerte! A-además… A mí me gustan mucho los cuentos que escribes…

La pequeña le mostró la portada del libro.

"Mi hogar, Fairy Tail." Era lo que decía.

Lucy se puso completamente roja.

-¡¿Do-do-do-donde conseguiste eso?!

-Lo tenía una muchacha que también es de Fairy Tail, pasó por aquí hace unas semanas con un muchacho alto de pelo negro, nos leyó algunas de las historias y después me lo regaló, nos dijo que se llama Levy.

-Esa Levy-chan…Copió por completo mi libro…Todavía no está listo…

-¡¿Entonces hay más?!-Preguntaron todas las niñas esta vez.

-Pues…supongo que sí… Pero aun no está listo…

-¿Cuándo lo termines, vendrás a contarnos cuentos, Lucy-Oneechan?-Volvió a preguntarle la pequeña de cabellos castaño.

Lucy sonrió.

-Claro.-Luego extendió su mano.- Dame el libro, voy a firmarlo.

La niña la miró con ilusión y una gran sonrisa y le entregó el libro y una pluma blanca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tsuki, pero el autógrafo no es para mí. ¡Es para todo el orfanato! ¡Para todos en Kitten Hill!

-¿Cómo que todos?-Preguntó Lucy extrañada, y al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que los niños que jugaban con Natsu, y él mismo también la rodeaban.

-¡Todos! ¡Cada noche yo leo uno de tus cuentos para todos!

Lucy se irguió con las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿A todos ustedes…Les gusta lo que escribo?

-¡Sí!

-¡Tus cuentos son geniales!

-¡Y muy graciosos!

Lucy sonrió al escuchar las palabras de algunos de los niños.

Abrió el libro y en la contratapa escribió:

"_Para todos mis pequeños amigos en Kitten Hill. ¡Gracias por darme una feliz navidad! Con cariño…_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

Le devolvió a la niña el libro quien lo abrazó con cariño contra su pecho.

Lucy sintió que un brazo cálido le rodeaba los hombros.

-¡Oye! ¡No llores!-Le dijo Natsu limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas de emoción que escapaban de sus ojos.-Deberías estar feliz.

-¡Estoy feliz! Son lágrimas de alegría. Aunque… ¿Cómo hizo Levy-chan para entrar a mi casa? No creo que ella se fuera a trepar por la ventana.

-¡Ah! Ella llegó a buscarte cuando no estabas, yo te estaba esperando, así que le abrí la puerta desde adentro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Natsu!

-¡¿Él es Natsu?!-Preguntaron Tsuki junto a otras dos niñas.- ¿El Natsu que sale en el libro?

- S-sí… ¿Por qué?

La pequeña Tsuki intercambió una mirada con las otras niñas y cuatro de los niños. Una mirada que a Lucy le recordaba a cierta maga demoniaca.

-¡Vamos a entrar para el espectáculo!-Gritó Tsuki.

-¡Sí!

Los niños comenzaron a empujar tanto a Natsu como a Lucy por la espalda hacia la puerta del orfanato.

Los dejaron uno frente al otro en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Oh!-Dijo casualmente una niña de cabello claro.-¡Miren donde están!

Los niños señalaron hacia arriba.

Y al mirar, Lucy sintió un escalofrío.

Su enemigo…

Un muérdago…

-A-a-ah.-Lucy no sabía ni que decía, pero se escurrió rápidamente por la puerta antas de que algo inesperado pasara.-¡Mejor vamos a comenzar!

Los niños suspiraron decepcionados y Natsu alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó a los niños.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No lo sabes?!-Le preguntaron los niños, incrédulos.

-Pues… No…-Respondió el pelirrosa con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Es tan tonto como dice en el libro.

-¡Hey!

-Cuando dos personas se paran debajo de un muérdago, deben besarse, tal vez si lo hubieras sabido, Lucy nee-chan no habría podido huir.-Le dijo en reproche.

-O sea… ¿Qué Lucy se negó a besarme?

-Sip.-Respondió Tsuki asintiendo.- Aparentemente le repugnas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya vamos a empezar!-Se escuchó a Lucy a lo lejos.- ¡Natsu apúrate y cámbiate!

Natsu bufó molesto y corrió al baño.

Natsu salió con un traje rojo de moño y un gorro navideño, Lucy llevaba ropas del mismo color, con la diferencia de que el suyo era un vestido con mallas negras debajo.

-¡Bien niños!-Dijo Lucy con entusiasmo.- ¡Vamos afuera!

Los niños se rieron y siguieron a Lucy, empujando a Natsu afuera al mismo tiempo.

Lucy tomó a Natsu por el brazo y lo arrastró por el patio hasta llevarlo medio.

-¡Ábrete, puerta del león dorado, Loke!

Y apareció Loke con su típico traje negro, con la diferencia de que usaba una corbata de moño y unos cuernitos de reno.

-¿Qué necesitas Lucy?- Preguntó sonriente.

-¡Es hora de la función Loke!

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos Natsu!-Gritó Loke mientras encendía el regulus.

-¡Bien!-Gritó Natsu olvidándose de su molestia de momentos atrás.-¡Estoy encendido!

Natsu se golpeó los puños y los encendió, para después lanzar fuego al cielo, a donde Loke hacía un espectáculo de luces con el regulus.

Natsu había creado un dragón de fuego mientras que Loke había hecho un león de luz.

Las dos figuras comenzaron a pelear bajo las primeras estrellas de la nochebuena ante los asombrados ojos de los niños.

El dragón lanzaba llamaradas por el hocico, mientras el león lanzaba luz, peleaban fieramenten y en los niños ya se habían formado dos bandos, la mayoría de las niñas apoyaba a Loke.

Pero mientras la pelea avanzaba el dragón crecía y se hacía más fuerte, mientras que el león se encogía.

Al final, el león fue derrotado, se inclinó ante el dragón al igual que el dragón mismo y desapareció.

Loke le entregó el anillo de regulus a Lucy, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Lucy se puso el anillo y lo apuntó al cielo, el dragón de Natsu se transformó en un hombre, y de la luz del anillo se dibujó una doncella.

Ambos personajes hicieron una reverencia, y con palabras bajas, Lucy abrió la puerta de Lyra, que se puso a tocar.

Y las figuras en el cielo comenzaron a bailar.

El vestido de la doncella desprendía hermosas luces que los niños veían con la boca abierta.

Y de pronto una pequeña sustancia blanca comenzó a caer del cielo.

-¡Es nieve!-Gritó uno de los niños.- ¡Está nevando!

Natsu y Lucy siguieron su acto Mientras los niños reían juagando en los copos de nieve que caían.

Alrededor del patio aparecieron gigantescas figuras de hielo, también resbaladillas y columpios del mismo material.

Los niños veían todo esto maravillados, unos jugando con la nieve, otros en lo juego de hielo, y otros, como las figuras en el cielo, bailaban.

-¿Ya se dieron cuenta?-Gritó Tsuki de repente.- ¡Es el cuento de la princesa y el dragón!

Lucy la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Luego, en el cielo, el hombre volvía a transformarse en un dragón, la princesa subía a su lomo y se alejaban volando por el horizonte

Los niños aplaudieron y dieron gritos de alegría.

De cada esquina salían miembros de Fairy tail que habían llegado a dar una sorpresa.

Levy, que había dibujado las nubes que decían "snow" sobre ellos.

Gray, que era el responsable de las enormes figuras de hielo.

Juvia, que había hecho la resbaladilla de agua para que después Gray la congelara.

Erza y Mirajane que estaban trayendo una enorme mesa llena de comida.

Jellal, que en las sombras había acomodado el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre todos.

Y Droy, que se había disfrazado como santa Claus.

Lucy sonreía al ver la felicidad de los niños y de su familia.

Hasta que sintió un empujón y cayó en algo sólido y cálido.

-¡Anda!-Escuchó la voz de Tsuki detrás de ella.- ¡Baila con el dragón princesa Lucy!

Lucy miró de nuevo hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara nerviosa de Natsu.

Ella le sonrió, no había motivos para decir que no.

¡Era navidad!

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y sujetó su cintura para poder bailar.

Se movieron alegres ante el suave ritmo de la música de Lyra.

No notaron cuando algunos de sus amigos se unían al baile con ellos.

El ritmo se Lyra fue cambiando, haciéndose más lento.

Lucy miraba a Natsu.

A su alegre sonrisa, a su cabello rosa, a su gesto de calma.

Sentía sus grandes y cálidas manos en su cintura y su propia mano.

-Qué bueno que te enseñé a bailar.-Le dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Natsu soltó su mano, y para sorpresa de Lucy, la llevó también a su cintura.

-Me gusta mucho bailar contigo, Lucy.

Ella puso los brazos en su nuca para después hundirse en su cuello.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, con la música como única compañía en un mundo de dos.

Y Lucy se preguntó en que momento Natsu se había convertido en alguien tan importante y querido en su vida.

Diferente al resto de sus compañeros.

Un cariño…especial.

Un calor que le nacía en el vientre y le provocaba sonreír como una tonta sin razón alguna.

-¡Eh, Natsu, Lucy!-Escucharon la voz de Cana por encima de su ensoñación.- ¡Miren arriba!

Lucy y Natsu alzaron la mirada, donde un pequeño gato azul inflaba los cachetes conteniendo una risa.

Y en sus manos llevaba eso tan temido por Lucy.

Un muérdago.

A Lucy le entró pánico y soltó a Natsu tratando de huir.

-¡Oh no!-Reconoció la voz del pelirrosa que la jaló de regreso a ella.- ¡No escaparás esta vez!

-¡Natsu! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué…-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Natsu al chocar con los suyos.

Sorprendida al principio, no reaccionó, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, ese calor tan familiar en su estómago se hizo presente de nuevo.

Volvió a rodear el cuello de Natsu y le correspondió el beso con suavidad.

El joven, tranquilo al sentirse correspondido, la acercó más a él, y comenzó a chupar suavemente su labio inferior, ganándose un suave suspiro como recompensa.

Un suave suspiro que lo volvió loco.

Saboreaba suavemente el sabor de los labios de Lucy y aspiraba su aroma llenándole los pulmones.

-Ya es suficiente flamita…-Gray lo había alejado de Lucy sujetándolo por los cabellos.-Hay niños aquí.

La mirada de rabia que le dedicó Natsu le provocó un escalofrío.

-¿Ta-tanto lo querías?

-¡Te gussssssta!-Exclamó Happy.

Lucy lo miró y después a su alrededor, Erza y Levy trataban de hacer a Mirajane reaccionar después de que se desmayara, los niños lo miraban con la risa contenida y algunos sonrojos, la mayoría de sus amigos vitoreaban el momento.

Lucy reaccionó al fin, completamente enrojecida.

-Me-mejor ya vamos a cenar. ¿Ok?-Dijo apurando a los niños a la mesa.

Natsu dejó Gray noqueado en el suelo y se fue corriendo detrás de Lucy.

Mientras cenaron y después mientras cantaban villancicos Natsu no se separó de ella ni un instante.

Y ella le notó algo raro, algo que la ponía nerviosa.

Algo diferente en sus ojos.

Algo que le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Luego de entregar los regalos que los ciudadanos de Magnolia habían donado a los niños y llevarlos a dormir, todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas.

Y Natsu acompañaba a Lucy a la suya.

Cana los vio, y sonrió traviesa jalando la cola de Happy para que no los siguiera.

Todas sus predicciones se cumplían.

Aun aquellas que no se decían completas.

**Fin.**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Y recuerden, hay una segunda parte! **

**Búsquenla en el perfil de mi amiga NeePulgaah-chan!**


End file.
